


Events in No Particular Order

by fanwit



Category: Arrival (2016)
Genre: F/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: A short love story of Louise.





	Events in No Particular Order

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was supposed to be the ending of a story but I haven't written the story.

Louise is sitting on the couch and Weber leans over. “Want me to get some more popcorn?” He smiles gently at Louise and Louise looks over to the television and sees the movie is paused. “Oh, sure,” she replies and he gets up. Louise doesn’t remember exactly how they ended up here but she’s used to being lost. She closes her eyes.

“You’re a surprisingly good dancer,” Weber says quietly and Louise smiles up at him. Weber eyes the couple next to them and Louise knows the couple won’t bump into them despite their very erratic ballroom dance. She says, “I’ve picked up some things from all the galas.” Weber’s tentative smile gets bigger and he shakes his head. “Well, I haven’t, it seems.”

Louise is flying and she can feel Weber’s hand on her back. Louise can feel a scream creeping up her throat and they land on the wall and it’s all fine. Louise stumbles then turns around. She can see Ian still down on the lift and Weber is looking at her. They are standing on the wall and Louise takes a deep breath.

Louise is staring off at the sunset with a coat draped around her. She can’t quite recall where she got the coat but she is sure it’ll come to her later on. With all the information she has, it isn't puzzling that she would get overloaded. She pulls the coat closer, it is getting chilly, and she brings her hands to her face. She’s been crying but she doesn’t remember why. She sighs and leans backwards and oh, she’s on a porch swing. Louise closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. _Ian_ , she remembers and remembers the argument they had again over the funeral arrangements.

 _George_ , Louise thinks with a big smile and looks across the room at Weber. He catches her eye then cocks his head. He says something to the soldier next to him then begins to make his way to Louise. Louise’s heart is pounding and she isn’t sure why. _George_ , she thinks again and surely that was Weber’s name. Weber, George, steps next to her and manages a polite smile. “I heard from Ian,” he says and Louise looks away.

Louise is lying in bed with tears running down her face. She sits up and wipes away her tears. She is in her bedroom, she recalls, and right outside the door is George. “Louise?” George sounds worried and there is a knock. “Can I come in?” Louise grips the blankets tightly and tries to remember why she had been crying. They had gotten in an argument, she sees but doesn’t know if that will happen, is happening or has happened. Time is far too linear at times for such a nonlinear life.

George reaches out and takes Louise’s hand. They don’t look at each other but rather at the sunset. Louise can feel the sand between her toes and she rubs the back of George’s hand. “I love you,” falls out of George’s mouth and Louise turns to look at George. She smiles and brings George’s hand up to kiss. George closes his eyes then smiles. “I love you,” he says slower this time then opens his eyes. 


End file.
